Un temps pour guérir
by R'3C-AL
Summary: "Es raro el amor...que se te aparece cuando menos piensas"-Zoé. Tu proyecto de vida está casi completo pero siempre tendrás una carrera contra el tiempo.¿Qué ocurre cuando tus decisiones cambian de dirección a otras y a otras y al final no tienes nada?Bienvenidos a la vida del joven universitario: Eren Yaeger que no lo veía venir. RIREN/Lemon/Tragedia/Muerte
1. Chapter 1

Salut! o/ Ça va bien? Hahaha no se crean xd. Hola a todosh, me llamo Raquel (lo sé, está bien serio mi nombre -.-') y este es mi primer fanfic que escribo(No, no me quiero respaldar de esto, como mucho/as dicen en grupos y foros ¬¬' yo sé que saben a quiénes me refiero) ¿Qué importa si uno dice eso? Sólo se deja en claro pero no es como defensa por si tenemos errores o algo. En fin, ya casi cumplo 4 años como lectora :') (tengo 16) y me encanta leer fics pero tengo amistades que me han motivado a escribir (ustedes saben quienes son, merci beaucoup ^^), así que me estoy animando.

Últimamente me he estado traumando con esta pareja: Levi&Eren. Los amo así mucho-mucho, harto, es una necesidad?).

Como último agregado quiero que me restrieguen todo, así es, TODOOO, TOO-DOO. Ya que soy nueva en esto y quiero sus opiniones, críticas, bombardéenme con críticas, de verdad, critíquenme, quiero saber qué piensan, qué debo cambiar, plotzo, aganlho ;-; lla ke hel thyo ezkrolleks nho mhe ah vemdezido shavoz :c xd

SNK no pertenecerme u.u'

This is a BL story. Plixo, if you don't like it, go away from here shavo :P

*Habrá cosas que ponga en francés ya que estoy aprendiendo :B*

················································································································································································································································

_**Page 1:**__**J'ai déjà commencée**_

4-D: Edificio 8

Esa era el aula a la que le correspondía llegar temprano en las mañanas.

Era la séptima vez en el mes en que llegaba tarde.

¿La razón?

Tenía esa manera o costumbre (si puede llamársele así) tan peculiar de desviarse de su ruta. Siempre recorría el alrededor de que aquel establecimiento que tanto le gustaba contemplar antes de dirigirse a la Universidad. No podía entrar a aquel lugar por el simple hecho de no poseer motivo (que no fuera "turistear") alguno.

Pero anhelaba poder entrar ahí y desarrollar sus conocimientos adquiridos gustosamente al estar estudiando la carrera que él siempre deseos desde su infancia:

Medicina…

8:05 a.m.

Era la hora que le indicaba su reloj.

Quince minutos de retraso nuevamente. Tenía claro que el profesor que impartía la clase de Obstetricia, regularmente el Médico encargado llegaba cinco minutos antes de empezar la clase, en este caso, 7:45 a.m., pero por su trabajo, él tenia autorizado llegar veinte minutos después de la hora los días jueves; pero de cualquier modo, cinco minutos eran suficientes para que le regalaran otra amonestación al joven que aún no llegaba a la clase. Es cierto, vivía cerca de la universidad, siete manzanas para ser precisos, pero el hecho de que cierto establecimiento estuviera en la dirección que él debe tomar lo interrumpía para llegar a su destino.

-"Dos manzanas más…"- pensó, tal vez creerían que iba corriendo, pero no era así, él continuaba caminando como si tuviera horas para llegar y que su edificio está próximo de la entrada, pero no. No era así. Su edificio era de los últimos, se tiene que recorrer un especie de puente dentro de la universidad para llegar hasta a él y todavía tener que subir 3 pisos del mismo.

Pasó la entrada, así como también los edificios de derecho, turismo, gastronomía y arquitectura.

-"ALMOST!"- pronunció sin alzar demasiado la voz al momento que caminada sobre el puente, le agradaba mucho la idea de pasar por ahí, ya que sobre ese mismo puente hay pasto relucientemente verde y con muchos árboles y algunos cuantos pinos y arbustos.

Casi al final se encuentran canchas de basketball y tennis. Subió las escaleras que dan para los demás edificios, pasó por los de administración, la dirección, el centro de idiomas y por fin pudo visualizar el suyo. Respiro profundo y echó a correr. El edificio no era con escalones, es más bien de rampas, tres malditas rampas que forman un zigzag y de lado se hallan las aulas.

-"Z1, Z2 …"-lo dijo casi jadeando ya que eran muy inclinadas y largas.

Z3

Por fin llegó a su planta y su salón era el penúltimo. Al momento de colocar su mano en la perilla vio que alguien se acercaba a la puerta pero no pudo divisar de quién se trataba por tener cierto tipo de degradado el cristal de ella, así que rápidamente lo giró y entró.

-"¿Libertad?"-fue lo único que preguntó la persona enfrente de él, y no cualquier persona, era su amigo: Jean "el cabasho" Kirschtein. Además de parecerse a tal animal, le decían así por el hecho de practicar atletismo.

-Libertad-le respondió en un tono casi emocionado.

-"Como te comen las ansias, ¿verdad Eren?"-

-"Ya sabes que me trae loco hacer las prácticas en el hospital"- Efectivamente, aquel lugar era el hospital "Les ailes de la Liberté", pero por alguna razón (el no saber pronunciarlo), la mayoría de la gente lo conocía simplemente como Libertad.

Eren se dirigió a su mesa correspondiente, y pudo ver a su otro amigo: Armin, pero a él le gustaba llamarlo Mr. A, lo cual se debía a que sus notas siempre eran las máximas.

-"¿Cómo estÁÁÁ?"-Se lo dijo en tono amigable pero casi tirando a burlón.

-"¿Sigues?"-Solo se limitó a responderle eso.

-"Ya, tranquilo, no os desesperéis"-

-"¿Contemplaste?"-Armin sabía perfectamente el por qué de su retardo.

-"¡Es tan necesario para mí! No puedo evitarlo!"-Lo dijo simultáneamente haciendo sus manos como garras pero de manera que se vean las palmas, como si sostuviera una copa como la realeza, "demostrando" su emoción.

-"Sentados"- fue el sonido que retumbó en todo el salón, acababa de entrar el doctor, no es como si fuera estricto o algo parecido, pero tenía una voz demasiado firme y alta que no hacía falta que gritara o la alzara. Se dirigió a su escritorio, dejó su maletín, y se dirigió al frente del pintaron contemplando las miradas de sus alumnos que solo esperaban indicaciones.

-"¿En qué semestre nos encontramos ya?"-preguntó.

Una joven alzó la mano como manera de petición para responder.

-Adelante, Christa-

-En el cuarto-

-Efectivamente.- inhaló profundamente y dijo: -¿Y qué hemos estado viendo?-

-Las principales infecciones del recién nacido-

-Bien.-

Dos minutos de silencio se hicieron presentes y todos ya estaban acostumbrados, no es como si el doctor padeciera de algo, era una "maña" suya hacerlo.

-Para la siguiente clase quiero que se formen dos grupos, el grupo "x" será la primera mitad de la lista y el "y" la otra mitad, cada grupo hará una exposición sobre el resumen de lo que hemos visto y la mejor exposición tendrá una recompensa.

Los murmuros no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Y qué será?- preguntó cabasho al sentir mucha curiosidad, le gustaba demasiado competir, claro está.

El profesor dirigió su vista a Eren y él no se percató.-Yeager-

Volteó ya que contemplaba el cielo que se podía apreciar desde su ventana.-Diga.-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de la recompensa?-

-No.-lo dijo con voz neutral.

-Es algo que todos aquí sabemos que deseas desde hace tiempo- el doctor estimaba mucho a sus alumnos.

-¡¿Lo dice de verdad?!-Lo dijo exaltado al momento que se ponía de pie y apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Bromearía?-

Algunos aun no sabía a qué se refería y otros rápidamente captaron el mensaje.

-¿Quiere decirnos qué es?-dijo un joven de estarura baja quien respondía como Connie, era algo despistado el jovenazo.

-Iremos… a … la … ¡LIBERTAD!-lo dijo casi saltando de la alegría.

-Solo si tu grupo gana.-le dijo el doctor.

-Bien-le respondió Eren, era claro que su preocupación era perceptible a kilómetros, ya que la mitad en la que él estaba no era la mejor pero no se daría por vencido. No. Claro que no. Su oportunidad de asistir estaba en frente de él y no la dejaría pasar.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,,,,,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,..,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,,.,.,.,

**Notitash:**

Pésimo, lo sé, pero siempre que he escrito algo empiezo con muchos detalles e intro y así, así que, je suis desolé :/

Aun no tengo idea de cada cuándo actualizar. (Como si quisieran saber qué sigue T.T) Si quieren "conti" leave a review c: o pueden hablarme en phazébuc C: "Raquel Al Onso" así buscadme y me hasharás.

Creo que sería todo, la trama la tengo definida pero se irá conociendo a través de los capítulos.

Si hay algunos errores, háganmelo saber plotso.

à bientôt mon amis ^^ tengan un buen inicio de semana y díganle al tío skrollex que me bendiga u.u'

Chayito o/


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyzazo! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, y he venido desde muy lejos y con sueño a actualizarles ^^ (1:41__am hora México, bien Raquel de rato tienes uni y tú escribiendo -.-) Pero no importa xd porque estoy muy feliz que casi shoro por sus reviews, así es shavos, tía Raquel tiene 3 hermosos reviews :3, además de que me están siguiendo *a esas 5 personas, de verdades, gracias :')* 4 favorites y muchos views, de verdad, GRACIAS! En fin, hace 2 horas que revisé qué tan bien había sido recibido mi primer capítulo y pues tuve la motivación y algo de inspiración para continuarlo. __Recuerden, nada pertenecerme y esto es yaoi. __Sin más que decir, el capítulo._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Page 2:<strong>

**_Résultats_**

.

.

.

.

Después de la noticia dada, la clase continuó con normalidad. Aunque no del todo para Eren, de verdad él se encontraba gritando eufóricamente en su interior. El doctor había explicado un nuevo tema para que de ésa manera pudieran añadirlo a la exposición para la siguiente sesión, la cual sería el día de mañana. Al concluirlo, los minutos restantes los empleó para que los equipos se organizaran.

En realidad, no eran muchos los alumnos en el salón de Eren. Es más, era el último salón, ya que los primeros tres contenían la mayoría de los alumnos.

Cada integrante se dirigió al lugar donde le correspondía su equipo asignado. Evidentemente, Eren estaba dividiendo sus emociones: por una parte estaba contento por el hecho de saber que asistiría al hospital antes de el tiempo estimado, pero por el otro, pensaba en las posibilidades (las cuales eran de un 99 %) que su equipo no iba a ser el merecedor de la recompensa. Aunque diera todo su esfuerzo no lo podría lograr, ya que la exposición es dada por cada uno de los integrantes.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- fue la "respuesta" que recibió Ymir Phetuyeed de su compañero, el cual en realidad no sabía a qué se refería.

-Pues claro, tú eres el líder aquí- era lo que le respondió, no era como si Ymir fuera holgazana, solo que ella era más de acatar órdenes y de esa manera no tener culpa de las acciones que llegara a realizar.

-Cada quien hago lo que le plazca, de cualquier modo, no ganaremos nada- era lo único que se limitó a decir.

-¡¿Por quiénes nos estás tomando, idiota?!-le espetó Marlo Sand, a pesar de ser un tipo tan reservado y callado, era claro que eso lo había interpretado como una ofensa.

-¿De qué hablas, Marlo?- preguntó una confundida Anka Rheinberger. Su personalidad era demasiado amigable que a veces te ponías a pensar si en

lo hacía para sacarte de tus casillas o de verdad así era su naturaleza.

-¿De qué hablo? Hablo que aquel sujeto nos está tachando como inútiles- lo dijo al momento que señalaba a Eren con un reverendo desprecio y enojo, Sabía que no era el mejor estudiante pero él como cualquier otra persona no quiere ser considerado como un inepto.

Dirigió su vista el pacifista Carlo Pikel a Marlo mientras dio un pequeó suspirpo -Ugh, ya cálmate arenita, estás haciendo semejante show por algo que Yaeger nunca trató de decir- y después llevándola hacia donde se encontraba Eren –¿Verdad?-

-Hum… así es, no quise que lo interpretaran de esa manera, a lo que me refería era que no tenemos oportunidad contra el equipo de Armin, él planea todo perfectamente y pues… saca ventaja- lo dijo con un tono de decepción.

Todos dirigieron su vista al equipo X. Unos segundos bastaron para que volvieran su vista. Hubo un silencio, el cual demostraba la escasez de ideas.

Los minutos pasaron y pasaron hasta que sonó la campana dando a entender que la sesión había concluido y seguía la siguiente. Por suerte, era doble sesión ese día.

Todo el equipo se encontraba con las cabezas recargas en las mesas, otros haciendo uso de sus móviles tratando de entretenerse, Ymir decidió dormir un rato. Todo parecía llegar a su fin hasta que…

-¡Oigan! Ya sé lo que hay que hacer- pronunció un entusiasmado Connie,

-Nada de experimentos esta vez, cabeza de chayote- Le dijeron Thomas y Nack al unísono, cualquiera en el salón ya no se sorprende de las acciones de ambos, ya que parecían gemelos, no se parecían en absolutamente nada respecto a su físico pero siempre pensaban igual.

-Al menos dejen que termine- les reclamó Christa mientras dirigía su vista a ambos.

-Gracias- como respuesta a lo mencionado. –Pensé en que podríamos representarlo- alzando sus bazos –Podríamos traer a un bebé e ir explicando a detalle los temas en vez de dar solamente la teoría-

Boquiabiertos. Así se encontraban los que habían escuchado su, ahora y primera, brillante idea del chayotito. Todos sabían que él no era el mejor ideando algo pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.

-Lo sé, estoy sorprendido de igual manera- lo dijo con un airecillo superior –Ya pueden aplaudirme y alabarme-concluyó al momento que sonreía y cerraba los ojos mientras se recargaba en su asiento.

Una patada de parte de Ymir fue lo único que bastó para que Connie se resbalara de su asiento.

-Bien, su majestad. Tuvo la idea, ahora, ¿De dónde conseguimos al bebé?-

-Yo podría traerlo- dijo Christa respondiendo la pregunta de Ymir.

-¿Tienes un bebé?- Carlo preguntó algo sorprendido.

-¡Sí! No es mío, es mi sobrino, así que podría pedirlo prestado- con una sonrisa en sus labios fue su respuesta.

-¿Entonces todo resuelto?-dijo Connie.

-Sí- contestaron todos salvo cierto joven de cabello castaño.

-¿No te agrada la idea, Yaeger?- preguntó algo sorprendido Marlo al ver su rostro estupefacto. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que… es que… estoy tan feliz.- Un brillo se hizo presente en sus ojos mientras levantaba su vista para ver a todo su equipo. –No puedo creer que tengamos la oportunidad de ganar-

-No dudes de nosotros. No seremos los mejores pero trataremos de hacerlo bien, ¿Cierto?- dijo Ymir refiriéndose a todos los ahí presentes.

-Aja- unísono de nuevo.

-Bien. Haré el resumen y le enviaré a cada uno su tema- concluyó Eren. Se dio cuenta que debía de confiar en sus compañeros, de cualquier forma, ¿Estaba mal intentarlo? Mientras los demás se ponían a hablar de lo que harían en la tarde y el fin de semana, él no pudo sacar de sus pensamientos el gozo que sentía que estaba a casi nada de ir al hospital.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Biología, química, nefrología, hematología y urología fue lo que tuvieron ese mismo día. Se despidieron y cada quien tomó diferente rumbo mientras se dirigía a los edificios para esperar a su vecina:

Mikasa.

Más bien, más que su vecina, era su mejor amiga pero meses atrás empezó a tener cierta atracción hacia ella. Así era, estaba enamorado pero no llegando a ser cursi. Siempre le había pasado por la mente de declarársele, pero por alguna razón aún no se sentía listo, por lo que por el momento solo se limitaba a disfrutar de su amistad.

Espero media hora más hasta que sus clases concluyeron. Aguardó sentado sobre las escaleras hasta poder ver que bajara. Cinco minutos después del sonido de la campana se dejó ver. Era una joven prácticamente bella e inteligente, la lista de admiradores era larga pero a ella solo le interesaba Eren. Qué desalmada puede ser la vida algunas veces.

-¡Mikasa!- gritó Eren mientras corría para acercarse a ella y ayudarla con ciertas cosas que iba cargando.

-¡Ah! Gracias, Eren.- le dijo al momento que él iba sosteniendo sus cosas.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó un curioso Eren.

-Son planos de hoy-

-Oh-

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Mucha-

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dejar todo eso y vamos a algún restaurante?-

-Me parece bien- demostrando una gran sonrisa

Se dirigieron a los departamentos donde ambos residían. Después de dejar las cosas, salieron del edificio dirigiéndose a algún local cercano para comer.

Dos horas pasaron mientras comían y platicaban sobe su día de escuela y de ahí se dirigieron al edificio para realizar sus labores escolares. Se despidieron y cada quien entró a su departamento.

Eren al llegar al suyo, lo primero que realizó fue darse una buen merecida ducha, ponerse su pijama y empezar a hacer el resumen. Después de terminarlo, guardó el archivo, tomó su móvil y envío un mensaje a su equipo avisándoles que les enviaría el archivo en los próximos minutos. Entró a su cuenta de Facebook, se dirigió a "mensajes" y envió cada tema en específico al correspondiente integrante. Salió inmediatamente de ahí y dio un pequeño repaso a su tema, ya que él aprendió todo a la primera explicación. Cenó, se dirigió a su cuarto y cayó profundamente dormido esperando el día de mañana.

.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente todos aguardaban al doctor. Ese día sí le correspondía llegar a la hora indicada. Todos se encontraban ahí salvo Eren. Nadie parecía preocuparse ya que pensaron en la posibilidad de que estaría viendo el hospital nuevamente. Esperaron cinco… diez… quince… veinte minutos y aún no llegaba. Decidieron empezar las exposiciones mientras aguardaban a su espera. Una llamada proveniente del móvil de Armin fue lo único que se escuchó en el silencioso salón. Revisó de qué se trataba ya que era extraño que no fuera un mensaje, un Whatsapp o inbox de Facebook. Contestó.<p>

- al otro lado de la línea

-Sí, soy yo.-Armin respondió

-Sí, lo soy.-

-Gracias.- cortó.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Jean.

-…-

-¡Contesta, nena!-Le gritó Marlo que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Eren fue atropellado.-Fue lo último que se escuchó en el aula.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**_-Así es shavos, soy tan mala que posiblemente empareje a miinfonavit y erencito x3 pero recuerden! Esto es Riren3_**

**_-Gracias a Lucyfer y su brishante idea, decidí hacer más bullying a mirancho, por lo cual, la puse en arquitectura para que haga casas xd, oh sí, bullying a maihaus. _****_Pondré personajes poco conocidos e iré creando propios. Allá arriba dice OC ;) _****_Sí hay un error, lo siento, se me habrá pasado y el sueño:L_**

**_Creo que sería todo, espero que les haya gustado, ya es de madrugada y quería dormir pero después no iba a poder actualizar el fin de semana así que : sha está :B , les agradecería un review -w- o un inboxcecillo a Raquel Al Onso, ploxo, ayúdenme a ser mejor c:_**

**_Que tengan un buen fin de semana. _****_Actualizaré lunes, miércoles o viernes. En el trancurso de la semana subiré 2 historias nuevas._**

**_Chayito o/ (Connie no)_**


End file.
